Louds Such As We from Brodusa's Orphanage for Stories
by Brodusa
Summary: Yep another Loud House Related story for you to adopt


**A/N Hello to anyone that may be viewing this, as the title entails this my friends is a Orphanage for Stories, so I will be giving out some content that I hope that ****responsible writer will adopt.**

* * *

(I do not own Loud House which goes to Chris Savino again)

We have another AU that you may adopt, what is a monster AU and I know what your thinking -There is already monsters AU's of Loud House if I (The Reader) adopt it how will it be any better.- and I have the answer. Now we have seen where they are all vampires but Lincoln being a werewolf or all of them being werewolves, but lets be real some of those just do not work with them like Lola I certain non of us see her as a vampire (Can't see herself in mirror) or a werewolf (Hates mud) even. I will list monsters I think they will be perfect for them, but first let me get a point across. In order for the Loud House kids to be different monsters they are going to have been adopted, to which you guys will say "Hey, how they all get a name that starts with L anyway?" and its simple. The human parents (Rita and Lynn Sr.) have only been getting babies and been giving them names that start with L. Now the list of the Loud House kid and what monster they are plus facts I believe are necessary for you to know.

Lori, Leni, and Lucy are Vampires: Now for facts, Lori and Leni are the only two that are blood related, Lori is super protective of Leni because she is the only person that she is related to, Vampires just easily get sunburned like albinos so they can just put on sunscreen, Vampires cannot turn into bats instead they have bat like wings on their backs, The only super power Vampires have is speed and strength, They are not allergenic to garlic because they can only drink blood, They are two types of Vampires 'Vegetarians' (They only drink healthy animal blood) and 'Junk Food Lovers' (They drink human blood via blood packs or humans themselves, which is unhealthy), Lori used to be a 'Vegetarian' until she met Bobby (Bobby is human, and she like to occasionally drink his blood cause she thinks its romantic), Leni is a 'Vegetarian', Lucy is a 'Junk Food Lover', Lucy is sometimes bullied for being a goth (NEVER from family) by other vampires because they think she is promoting a stereotype for vampires when she just loves the culture.

Luna is a Siren: Now for facts, they are covered in scales, Sirens are mermaids with a natural ability that when they sing it attracts sexually the gender they prefer while the other... well their ears start to bleed, I order to sing at a normal tune they where a special mask that negates the enchanted tune (However some people think that they do not do anything and they can still 'cheat' in music competitions despite the evidence its true the mask really negates the enchanted tune you sore losers), she has a special 'hamster' ball that can allow her mobility on land and go up stairs, Sirens need a large sea-food diet.

Luan is a Skeleton ('Author laughing' sorry I could not help myself and yes she is like Sans The Skeleton so I do not need to say the facts here)

Lynn Jr is a Zombie: Now for facts, No they do not eat brains instead they eat like everyone else (Like skeletons, They are like Frankenstein (Put together with DONATED body parts sown together and has they get older they get replacements except for the head that goes for reconstitution to look older), When a zombies head falls off their body is semi-sentient if a bit brainless (Pun intended).

Lincoln is a Arctic Werewolf (A rare breed): Now for facts, They are a werewolf 24/7 never once do they transform, for his breed he needs a cool environment to be healthy, They need a lot of protein in their diet, Lincoln despite being a werewolf is more of a introvert and like to be somewhat lazy.

Lana is a Slimefolk (Basically facts similar to B.O.B. from Monsters vs Aliens only has two eyes and not as dumb): Now for facts for Lana, She is a dark green slime, she can eat anything.

Lola is a Brazilian Rainbow Boa Naga: Now for facts, they are covered in scales, the do not have breast (Name a reptile that has boobs I dare you), They need a lot of protein in their diet, No they do not have Medusa hair either or the power to turn people to stone, They can hypnotize people for a short period of time if they make them stare into their eyes (Lola would use this a lot if it does not always get her in trouble).

Lisa is a Falsum spiritus or False Spirit (Basically the are the invisible man): Now for facts, Only they body is invisible they can not make objects invisible, Lisa always wares a full body suit so people can have a normal conversation with her, They can only see infrared, she ware special computerized glasses with secret earbuds that tells her what objects look like in the ultraviolet spectrum.

Lily is a carnivorousness plant monster: Now for facts, They need a lot of protein in their diet, they have a pea green skin with retractable cactus needles like a plant like porcupine, they have insect like eyes, Lily likes to pretend she has hair by growing her needles at certain points like her head.

You do not have to put them in a super hero setting, you could just put them just trying to adjust living with humans and trying to make human friends or date them, and just put them in classic Loud House episodes (Except stuff like NSL or the spooky themed ones).

* * *

**A/N So I hope those who adopt it will enjoy writing it. Now for a name you may or may not use for this Louds Such As We, ****I hope you will take this and not only make it a good story but make it your own. Check out ****Metalborn in The Elder Scrolls Series section to see if you like to adopt it, If not then there is Loud Prototype, I Feel So Alive, and Disruptive Divergence, ****keep an eye out for anymore of my stories if you wish to adopt them and remember I just give content and ideas you can do whatever you want with them so long as you try :)**


End file.
